


Keep the Mask

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: IwaDai Week 2018 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bodyguard, Flirting, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Daichi works at a security firm and gets hired by his ex to help protect someone.  Feelings Daichi had thought were long gone end up resurfacing and he doesn't fight them.





	Keep the Mask

Day 2 - August 13 - Masquerade

  
  
  


“Do you see the man in the suit?”  Daichi makes a noise in his throat that could be passed off as a simple clearing of throat but from the tinkling laugh in his ear, he knows its true meaning has been understood by those that matter.  “Your mission, if you choose to accept is to seduce that man.” Daichi purposefully turned so the camera in his mask was pointed at the oldest man in the room, earning another round of laughter.

 

“Everything alright?”  Daichi turned towards the gruff voice and tried to control his face into something politely interested so not to give anything away.

 

“All clear on my end.”  Koushi stated in his ear.  He had every camera feed available to him so his end was a wide view.

 

“Just enjoying this fine evening.”  Daichi answered Iwaizumi and only years of training allowed him to keep his eyes on Hajime’s face instead of taking in Hajime in a suit.

 

Daichi and Hajime were old army buddies.  They had completed basic training together before being put into the same team.  They had also fooled around a bit whenever they were on leave and it should have made things complicated but when it came to Hajime, everything seemed to come easily between the two of them.  Their friendship, the comrade, even pushing the boundaries of said friendship.

 

When it came time to re-enlist Hajime was offered a job in the private sector.  His childhood friend and high school ex had made his first million off a computer program.  Daichi wasn’t tech savvy, it was why he was at the party and Koushi was monitoring it from a van parked across the street, so he wasn’t quite sure what the program did, he just knew it was worth a lot of money.  With that money came prestige and offers, along with people who didn’t mind playing dirty to get their hands on the things Tooru created. Tooru hired Hajime as his personal guard and the richer and more famous Tooru became, the larger his group seemed to get.

 

Daichi had ended up doing another tour before he stepped away to the private sector too.  His team dealt with high risk situations. Dignitaries, religious figures, political parties, and such that were dealing with a sudden influx of greater threat.  Daichi along with two others stuck close to the person while the rest of his team slowly dismantled any oncoming attack.

 

A week ago Daichi had been called into his bosses office for a new job.  Tooru was a genius and rather good looking but he was also arrogant and headstrong.  He was developing a new project, highly classified and some people wanted that data whether they had to go through Tooru to get it or not.  Hajime had requested Daichi’s team specifically.

 

Daichi didn’t blame Hajime, not for leaving in the first place or for requesting him and his team.  Tooru was his oldest friend and doing the type of job Hajime did, it made a person paranoid. He wouldn’t go to any other company and he wouldn’t trust another team because most people could be bought or threatened.  Daichi’s team worked in the shadows and once they were hired, they stay loyal.

 

“You look tense.”  Daichi said, earning a flat look from Hajime but at least his eyes had stopped darting around the large ballroom.  Daichi hid his grin behind his glass of champagne, pretending to take a sip before glancing around himself. The plain black mask he wore obstructed parts of his vision but he had accounted for that.  “You look good in your uniform but a suit is a close second.” Hajime’s scowl cracked as he grinned, just a little. Still too tense to fully relax but it was something.

 

It was Tooru’s 35 birthday.  Tooru’s birthdays were practically legendary, they were always huge and extraordinarily lavish.  It was also one of the only times people saw the illusive man out in public so the invite list was fully checked and the ballroom was completely packed with people and staff.  Hajime and Daichi had vetted everyone but both understood that it wasn’t possible to make it completely safe. People could sneak in if they were clever and patient enough, though Daichi had made sure to make it as difficult as possible.

 

“Are you flirting with me?”  Hajime asked, as blunt and forward as ever.  Daichi was glad for the mask because it hid his cheeks, which he was sure were red.  The birthday party was a masquerade and people were dressed up to the nines.

 

“Yes and rather badly if he has to ask.”  Koushi spoke up in Daichi’s ear.

 

“I wish he’d take this more seriously.”  Hajime said instead of waiting for Daichi’s answer, he knew what it was anyways.  Daichi followed Hajime’s line of sight to where Tooru was standing, mostly visible because he was so much taller than most people.  

 

“He’s always had you to protect him so he has complete faith that you’ll continue to do so.”  Daichi knew that Hajime had probably shielded Tooru from a lot of the craziness his new life stirred up.  Hajime had a protective instinct he could never really get rid of and it came out in full force when Tooru was around.  “Go stand by him and make it as difficult as possible for him to socialize, you know you want to.” Hajime spared Daichi a grin before walking off to do just that.

 

“Wow.”  Koushi said, both of them watching Hajime walk away.  It was quite a sight.

 

“Can we focus?”  Daichi whispered, bringing the glass up to his mouth to hide his moving lips.

 

The attack came many hours later, when the party was finally winding down.  It was after three in the morning and most people were complete intoxicated or about ready to fall over from exhaustion.  Daichi had been on high alert all night, could feel how his body would give up on him if he stopped moving so he continued to make a rotation around the room.

 

Koushi had warned him beforehand that a camera had been knocked out so Daichi had some warning about the oncoming attack.  Because of the high security it looked like there were only three assailants and they seemed to be more motivated to kidnap Tooru then kill him on the spot.

 

“Sprinklers going on in three, two…”  Koushi counted as Daichi carefully took his position before the sprinklers sputtered to life.

 

Daichi, along with two other members of his team, rushed the gun toting assailants while they were momentarily confused by the sprinklers.  Daichi twisted the gun out of the mans hand and kept twisting until he heard the distinctive pop of his shoulder coming out of his socket. He used the butt of the gun to hit the man in the temple, let his body crumple to the ground and turned to see that his team had the other two well at hand.  Hajime had ushered Tooru out, just like they had agreed beforehand.

  


Daichi took apart the gun as he ran, tossing the pieces away until his hands were empty.  He saw the flashing lights of the police approaching from the front and even though his instinct was telling him to help the panicking civilians he had a job to do.

 

Outside Tooru’s personal guards had their hands full of more attackers.  Daichi tackled the one who had just been about to shoot one of those guards, pinning his arm with the gun down.  Daichi took a punch to the side but ignored the pain to disarm the attacker. He received another punch but a third never came as Daichi successfully knocked him out.

 

“Get down on the ground, this is the police!”  Swarms of police and swat officers came around the building, guns raised.  Daichi quickly dropped the gun and did as he was instructed. He knew from personal experience that it was hard to distinguish enemies from friendlies in such situations so it was best to do what they told him to do until everyone was in a calmer state.

 

Thankfully both Kaname and Mai were amongst the police officers and they helped identify Daichi and his team so they could get Tooru inside an armored van and off to a safe location.  Daichi stuck around to give his full account, though he instructed Hajime and the other guards to stick close to Tooru. Koushi helpfully provided all video evidence and they were all released after a couple hours.

 

Daichi was limping around his hotel room, he had hit his knee pretty hard on the ground when he tackled the one attacker and had exacerbated an old injury.  His suit was stiff and still wet in some parts but the promise of a warm shower that was sure to soothe the couple wounds he had gotten made him stay on his feet.

 

A knock at the door interrupted Daichi, who was loosening the tie around his neck.  He checked the time to see it was after seven in the morning. He had put the Do Not Disturb sign on the door so it should not be the cleaning crew, he assumed it was Koushi or Asahi who always checked up on him when their job got more physical.

 

“It’s me.”  A gruff voice said from the other side of the door after Daichi took a moment too long to decide whether to ignore it or not.  Daichi limped to the door, unlocking it before opening it and raising his eyebrow at the man on the other side.

 

“I’m surprised you left Tooru’s side.”  Daichi said with no malice in his tone as he stepped out of the way to let Hajime into his room.  He closed and locked the door once more before turning to Hajime, who was holding a bag that smelled delicious.

 

“Koushi came to take over and he’s persuasive.”  Hajime stated with a shrug. Daichi laughed because that was a complete understatement and they both knew it.  “And I wanted to check up on you.” Daichi felt that familiar swirl of heat spread throughout him.

 

“And you brought me food.”  Daichi pulled his tie off and tossed it onto a chair.  Hajime watched the movement before his eyes met Daichi’s once more, they looked a shade darker than they had been a second ago.

 

“This?”  Hajime held up the bag.  “This is for me.” Daichi barked out a laugh because Hajime was full of shit and they both knew it.  “How bad are you?”

 

“Nothing a hot shower and some salon pas won’t cure.”  Daichi answered with a shrug.

 

“Go shower, the food will hold.”  Hajime instructed, already making himself at home in the small hotel room.

 

“You’re not going to join me?”  Daichi asked, pulling off his suit jacket and tossing it on the same chair from before.  Hajime turned and looked at Daichi, his eyes slowly roaming over Daichi’s body and making the heat spread even further.

 

“Shower, eat, and then that.”  Hajime’s eyes met Daichi’s once more.  “Because once I start we aren’t stopping.”  Daichi wanted to walk over to Hajime and kiss him just to test that statement but he knew Hajime was a man of his word.  Daichi did need a shower and to eat also, no matter what his libido was telling him otherwise. “And maybe we can use your mask and that tie.”  Hajime’s grin was a slow, sensual thing. Daichi glanced at the discarded mask before grabbing it and stepping closer to Hajime.

 

“We can shower together after.”  Daichi barely had the words out before Hajime was kissing him, surprisingly careful of Daichi’s bruised side as he helped rid Daichi of the rest of his clothes.  “What about the mask?” Daichi asked breathlessly as Hajime moved from Daichi’s lips to his neck.

 

“Later.”  Hajime promised and Daichi let the mask drop to the ground so he could help return the favor by removing Hajime’s clothes.

 

Hajime kept his word because once they started they didn’t stop and they made good use of both mask and tie later on in the night before collapsing into bed together, happy and sated.

**Author's Note:**

> IwaDai Day Two - Masquerade


End file.
